


[冬铁]《以身饲虎》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 冬铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 冬铁。前排向白定城太太表白，我爱白太!!冬铁女孩响应号召激情开车!!黑|道AU，ABO。“那个叫以身作饵。而这个，才叫以身饲虎，亲爱的。”





	[冬铁]《以身饲虎》

唇与唇几乎是磕碰着接触到一起，舌与舌纠缠不分彼此。手在能触及的地方肆意摩挲，衣服被撩起褶皱堆叠，肢体交叠肌肤相亲。  
休息室的灯光不算明亮，就像是特意为了在这里发生的某种事情而构造气氛。暖黄昏暗的灯光柔柔的洒在身上营造出暧昧的氛围，躯体遮挡住光亮将阴影投在地上。  
Bucky扣着Tony的下巴逼他仰头承受自己的亲吻，另一只手早就从后脑勺下抽出撩开衣服探了进去力道不算温柔的抚摸着他的腰。下身已经硬起西装裤子遮挡不住隆起的形状，他有些急切的磨蹭着他。  
信息素欢快的交融着，不分彼此的融合在一起。Tony控制不住身体的颤抖，他从唇舌的交缠中艰难的夺得呼吸的空隙，手往上伸攀住Bucky的脖颈。他坐在桌子上两腿被迫分开Bucky的身体挤进，又主动的盘住Bucky的腰身。  
“门...锁了没？”Tony喘息着伸手捂住Bucky的嘴阻止了下一波亲吻，媚眼如丝眼波荡漾，只是一眼Bucky就被看的按捺不住。  
“锁了。”Bucky捉住他的手拉回自己脖子上，低头继续亲吻着他的嘴唇。Tony的嘴唇已经被他亲的红肿，湿润而泛着水光像软软的布丁。  
“真是...我好不容易才把对方的警惕心降到最低，你就不能忍耐忍耐？”Tony哑着嗓子笑了几声，他捧住Bucky的头在他嘴唇上咬一下：“你说这次该怎么补偿我白费了的辛苦？”  
“我当然可以忍耐，前提是你不勾引我。”Bucky喘着气手压在Tony身侧，硬起的下身威胁性与暗示性十足的抵在他臀上。“补偿你可以，那你怎么补偿我的忍耐？”  
“跟他聊天，眼神若有若无的一直往我这瞟。”Bucky低头亲吻着他的眼睛，手指摸索到腰上，指尖搭在西服的裤边。  
“跟他干杯，喝完之后舔嘴唇，还舔的那么慢。”Bucky勾住西裤边将它拉下来，Tony配合的抬起臀部任他拉下自己的裤子。  
“冲着他笑成那样，你明知道我已经被你刺激的很厉害了。”Bucky摸上内裤，眼神一瞬间又暗了几个色度。内裤被后穴流出的水润湿，他按捺不住从身下烧到头上的火，立刻将内裤扒下来手真切的摸到他的屁股上。  
在脑内幻想过很多次的触感，现在真实的触感终于传到了他脑内。手轻松的将柔软的臀肉捏成别的形状，从后穴流出的水让接触少了许多摩擦。  
“我这是给你个干我的契机。”Tony十分坦荡的隔着马甲伸手摸到他觊觎了许久的腹肌上，“看看你平常看我的那个眼神，你是不是就想啊...”  
他的话没来得及说完，Bucky探指极其顺畅的插入他的后穴。他喘了一声有些难耐的自动打开双腿方便Bucky的插入。  
“勾引我是要付出代价的。”Bucky解开Tony的衬衫扣，金属手指捏住他的乳头揉捏。他埋头暗示性的唇摩挲着Tony后颈上的腺体。  
“我既然敢勾引你，就是已经做好了准备了。”Tony不退反进的脖颈蹭着他的嘴唇，手撩开他的衣服摸着他的腹肌。  
  
“啊...”Tony仰头难耐的呻吟着，Bucky正缓缓的进到他身体深处。肉刃破开穴道进到最里，他将自己完全插进去后停顿了一会儿，才掐牢了他的腰大开大合的挺撞。  
“以后再也不准这样！”Bucky发了狠的快速顶弄。穴道湿热柔软紧紧吮吸着他，被标记了的Omega温顺而热情的迎接着自己的Alpha的进犯，Tony紧紧攀着他的身体呻吟喘息，话音被Bucky撞的支离破碎。  
“你这是以身饲虎你知道吗？”Bucky咬着牙快速动作，不完全的抽出应和着完全的插入，速度极快力道极大，沙发被Tony的身体压下去一个凹陷。  
“天知道他们能对你做出什么来，魅力不是对这种人用的——”他被Tony拉下去亲吻，话语戛然而止尾音隐入喉咙深处。  
“情报的确换来了，你不能说我没打中地方。”Tony被顶到了地方声音一个哆嗦，他手指插入Bucky发间将他的刘海撩到头顶，眉眼锋利气宇轩昂，而眼眸中满满的全是他。  
“那个叫以身作饵。”Tony抬头亲吻他的下巴，“通过自身作为饵料诱敌上钩，我有完全的把握可以全身而退。你在旁边不啊！”Bucky狠狠的一撞打断了他的话，他接着快速而用力的撞了十几下撞乱了Tony所有的思想逼的他求饶，而求饶的声音又因为被顶到了地方尖的几乎没了调。  
Tony好不容易才找回理智找回声音，话语里夹杂着呻吟，他勾着Bucky的腰后穴用力收缩夹紧他的性器，被干的满是春情的眉眼抛媚眼事半功倍：“而这个，才叫以身饲虎，亲爱的。”  
一个不小心就会被虎吃干抹净，渣都不剩，从此被圈在虎的势力范围内，再也逃不开。  
而他乐意被Bucky占领，被圈进Bucky的领地，被染满Bucky的气味。  
被他压在身下，按在胯上，用各种方式各种体位翻来覆去的干个遍。  
“我真是...。”Bucky开了话头又不知道该怎么结束自己的话。他控制不住自己的冲动，于是动作越发没了限度，性器顶部好几次擦过Tony内部最为隐私的那个口，撞的一波波酸软的快感涌入Tony脑海，除了随着他的动作呻吟喘息顺应他的动作以外什么都做不到。

“休息室都不能进人了你知道吗？？管好你的荷尔蒙Tony·Stark，不然以后再也别想进我的酒吧！”  
Tony动了动手指把酒吧老板Antarctic的信息删掉，轻笑着侧身给了正在等待红灯的司机一个吻。  
  


\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *太久没有写冬铁了，希望不会太OOC_(:з」∠)_  
*其实还有更辣的东西想写的，但是激情被熬夜带来的睡意打压了下去💦


End file.
